


The Galaxy

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Dacryphilia, Electrocution, It almost becomes porn but it isn't really, Kidnapping, Omorashi, Other, based on the video for The Galaxy, sort of an alternate ending to rehabklok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Nathan ends up in a bad situation with the drum machine. Hell ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIM REALLTY GAY???
> 
> there's no actual sex in this just nathan gettign groped and electrocuted by a robot

How the flying fuck did he get into this mess?

Him and the drum machine had fallen into a quiet stalemate. Really, there wasn't much else he could do. All chained up with nothing to do and nowhere to go.

"You bored yet."

He spoke blankly to the machine, who didn't respond. His arms extended out across the piles of trash, patting the captive singer on the head as though quieting a boisterous child. Nathan slid back as far as he could with both of his arms chained off to the side.

"I sure do wish you'd go back to dispensing beer." He let out an annoyed grunt. "Instead of tying me to dumpsters. And where the hell is everyone else?" The only response he got was a shock to the crotch from one of X2P's clawed hands. A painful buzzing sensation, even for just a second. This piece of shit machine knew all of the human weak points, possibly because basic battle training is given to every Klokateer, and hey, who the fuck else assisted in building it? 

The hardest part was simply lowering his heart rate, limiting the amount of adrenaline that coursed through his body. Can't let the machine know its assault had any effect, or it'd keep doing it. But its contracting red pupil confirmed his fear that he hadn't quieted his own body in time, and he was breathing and sweating and overwhelmed after one shock to the genitals. (As much as that'd seem reasonable to any other person, there's nothing brutal about human weaknesses.)

Another buzz, this one to the stomach. His knees would have buckled if they weren't chained as far apart as possible. Chin fell back, chest heaving. The one red pupil of X2P flashed and flared in intrigue at the massive, shaking form of the world's greatest death metal singer. Half-reduced to nothing.

He regretted having so much damn beer that night, or else his reflexes wouldn't have been working at half speed. He could've smashed the damn machine while he had the chance. 

And now, here he was. Reconsidering his life decisions.

"Charles Ofdensen." Nathan muttered through his numb lips. "Where is he."

"Filing paperwork." The robot spoke in an empty voice. The kind you would expect from, well, a robot. "Too busy to find you."

"Skwisgaar Skwigelf." Though he trusted that guy about as much as he'd trust a serial killer holding a baby, he was on his last rope and didn't want to mention you-know-who.

"I have dealt with him."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean."

"I have dealt with him." X2P repeated, one metallic tendril whipping across Nathan's pale face. It wasn't like he hadn't been slapped before, but with pure metal? It was gonna bruise for certain. He scraped his face against his shoulder, tasting blood. 

"Toki Wartooth."

"I have dealt with hi--"

"Can't you give me an actual answer? If they're dead then fucking say it!"

Another slap. Across the other cheek, this time. His jaw felt loose in his head. "I'm assuming Murderface was 'dealt with' as well." He hoped they weren't hurt. Not that he'd admit anything of the sort. "What about Pi--"

A metallic tendril smacked him across the ribs before he could even finish speaking the name of his drummer. As expected -- a sore spot. The machine was becoming emotional and aware. He pulled at the chain with one arm. As hard as he possibly could, and yet it wouldn't break. Sadly, the muscle beneath his thick fat wasn't doing much for him. He grunted. The robot replicated the grunt. Nathan grunted louder. They just began grunting at each other endlessly.

Then Nathan got bored.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here."

"I don't know."

That was probably the worst answer. He would've preferred "until I get tired of you" or something slightly less indefinite. 

"...I have a concert to play, you know. Like, really fuckin' soon. I'd like to get on that. Thanks."

"Why do you talk so much."

One of the wires tangled around his waist. He didn't like where this was going. (He'd seen enough weird hentai to have some idea.) He was wriggling in the arm of this dumb machine, like a stupid fucking caterpillar. Teeth gritted, brows crinkled, face squeezed into a near-unrecognizable pile of wrinkles as the metal arms snaked beneath his clothing. Beneath his fucking clothing! It was cold and touching his... chest and shit. 

"Stop."

"You can never let anyone know about this. Because you're you." Its red iris seemed to blink. "If you replace me you will find these images online the next day. Of the world's greatest metal singer, being felt up."

This diabolical fucker.

Damn, was the anger pulsating within his body like an electrical current of his very own. But like this, with metal pipes all curving and squirming around his body, he couldn't do much of anything but marinate in his own unbridled rage. "Clearly you understand." The robot was reading him like a damn book. And that was when the coils began to buzz.

Nathan knew that if X2P had a face, it'd be grinning madly.

"What are you doing."

"Increasing the voltage."

For a moment, all was quiet. The whole universe became a blank sheet. Then he realized that he was spasming wildly like an animal. He couldn't feel anything, but he could see it. The way his body twitched and convulsed, the way his head knocked back and forth, and his heart pounded at near-inhuman speeds.

Then it suddenly stopped.

First was the chest pain. He coughed and he sputtered, and his legs became warm. Warm?

Oh, right. Electric shock causes the muscles to kind of... give up.

And that was definitely urine.

His chest heaved and body shook. Oh god, oh dear lord in heaven, Nathan Explosion had just pissed his pants. And it was still going. Still going! The seemingly endless humiliation of the rainlike pitter-patter on the ground. Slowly cooling between his damp thighs, pants now sporting an obvious wet patch. The arms slowly uncoiled from his body, seeming to loosen his muscles as he let out whatever remained inside him.

He fell limp into the chains, heaving and trembling. Like a meek animal.

So unlike him.

So not brutal. The damn thing had probably taken a hundred pictures by now. But then he heard a metallic clanking sound. The red light slowly fizzling out. He didn't look up.

"Nate'n." He swallowed, his name being called in a voice all too familiar. "Nate'n!" He looked up. Pickles looked concerned, to say the least. "Are you cryin'? The hell did that thing do?"

"Am I?"

"It was a trick question, you are." Pickles scraped his finger under Nathan's eye. It was very clearly flesh. This was a human. His drummer. "Hold on, lemme figure out how to..." He could hear his shoe accidentally step in the puddle below him. "...Oh, shit. Oh."

"Electrocution."

"Nah, nah, I ain't sayin' anythin'. I pee my pants all the ti--"

"Don't say it out loud."

"...Right."

"Where are the others." He changed the subject, though his legs were cold and wet and it was pretty impossible to ignore.

"...No idea. I was just gonna ask Ofdensen about it, but I kinda walked this way and, y'know..." Pickles shrugged. "Saw you getting molested by a robot and all that."

"Ugh."

"And, uh, I don't think we're gonna be able to get you in a shower right now, so... uh..."

"Just... stop talking."


End file.
